Existing energy needs that are an alternative to fossil fuels are generally regarded as necessary in light of pollution, climate and the finite nature of fossil fuels. Some alternative energy sources heretofore applied in this cause have been the use of solar panels and wind turbines to create non-fossil fuel-generated energy. Solar and wind energy installations require about 700 times the land use than is required by the system and apparatuses of the instant disclosure.
Furthermore, wind turbines are problematic not only in that they kill flying wildlife, but also because Karman vortex sheets are produced by the circular turbine support tower. This creates swirling vortices by unsteady airflow, and separation and spinning eddies which can affect air flow over a long distance. Even large spacing between towers can cause early wind turbine blade failure. Land features can cause dramatic changes in wind speed producing large swings in power output.
Moreover, wind and solar power are dependent on unknown weather conditions that can change at any time, thereby necessitating the use of: (a) stand-by fossil fuel backup sources that use gas or coal power plants; or (b) lithium ion batteries. Lithium ion batteries are very costly to keep on standby, and the use of fossil fuel power plants circumvents the aim of solar and wind in the first place, which is to avoid their use.
Additionally, government subsidies are phasing out for wind and solar projects, and energy tax incentives are ending soon. Tariffs are being applied to imported low-cost solar panels. These policy matters have the effect of making wind and solar systems less competitive with new oil and shale oils, which are fossil fuels. Currently, the state of California receives about 10% of its useable electricity from solar power sources. One problem is that on sunny days, California has to pay other states to take the excess electricity, adding to the cost of solar energy. This problem is known as too much solar at the wrong time. Electromagnetic pulse (EMP) and natural or man-made radiation protection for wind and solar systems are very severe potential catastrophic issues that may or may not have an economic solution.
Furthermore, electric cars will be required to meet new auto emission rules, which mean more electric service will be generated to meet the demand. The cost and availability of electric power will become a problem for everyone. Converting to natural gas or another fossil fuel, which can leak, produces significant pollution, including methane, which is thirty times worse than carbon dioxide in its damaging effect on the environment.